


Deck The Halls

by malecplusotherthings



Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings
Summary: This is the first time Remus decorated the house for Christmas and he goes all out
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027
Kudos: 14





	Deck The Halls

Christmas this year was going to be fun. Remus had offered to do the decorating this year. He had taken care of everything from the tree to the ornaments to the food. Sirius, of course, wasn’t allowed to see any of it until it was all done. He was standing outside their shared home, in the freezing cold, waiting for his husband to finish his final touches and welcome Sirius back inside. Sirius quickly knocked on their front door, desperately trying to get back in.

“Remus, it’s really cold out here, love.”

“I’m almost done, I promise.” He was not almost done. Sirius had to wait for at least another 30 minutes before Remus opened the door. Adorned in an ugly sweater (it had  _ lights _ ), Remus looked absolutely adorable. He bent down and pecked Sirius’ on the mouth.

“Ready?” Sirius nodded in response. Remus began guiding him through the doors, showing him all the streamers and the ornaments he had placed around the house. Sirius gently squeezed his husband’s hand when they came across an ornament engraved with their initials.

“That’s my favorite one,” Remus said fondly. “Are you ready to see the showstopper?” Sirius felt Remus’ hands cover his eyes as he was being guided down to their basement. When the pair of hands finally lifted from Sirius’ eyes, he noticed a tree, as tall as their ceiling. The whole room was adorned in lights.

“ **That tree’s bigger than my future** ,” Sirius whispered, earning himself a light chuckle from Remus.

“Wait till you see what’s on it.” As Sirius moved closer, he realized that the tree was not decorated with ornaments, but with pictures of Remus and Sirius throughout their time together. Their wedding photo sat where the star should have been. Sirius immediately turned to the brown-haired boy and held his face in his hands.

“I love you. This is perfect.” Remus smiled back and kissed Sirius again.

“I know it is.”


End file.
